


Boy In The Bandana

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Warning(s): M/M Sexual Relations, Mild Bondage Themes, Bandana-kink~ Summary: When Sam wants to relive the events of two months ago his bandana becomes the centre of their sexcapade!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

His eyes darted across the bar. Past the blonde bimbo he was talking to, past the busty brunette two chairs down, past the especially ravenous-looking redhead sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room. 

 

What he was looking at though was red. A bandana, red with a little diamond shaped pattern on it that was tied in an untidy knot. In truth it wasn’t the bandana he was interested in, it was the tall, sweet man with the wavy brown hair, whose head the bandana was tied around. 

 

“How ‘bout I give you my number,” The bimbo’s transparent come-on pulled Dean’s eyes back to her, “And maybe I’ll be serving you some other time?” 

 

Dean half-heartedly flashed his usual pickup grin, “Can’t wait babe. Anyway, I gotta go!” 

 

He quickly worked his way past the blonde towards the tall, brown haired man who was seemingly occupied with a… woman? After what seemed like an hour, Dean managed to get close enough to slap the guy on the shoulder. 

 

The dark haired man turned around immediately, and in a surprised tone said, “Dean! What’s going on?” 

 

Dean caste a glare at the bitch the man was talking to, the woman was surprisingly similar to Dean’s usual. Trying to sound as calm as possible he insisted, “Come on Sammy, we have to turn in early tonight! Busy day tomorrow.” 

 

“But Dean, I-“ Sam retorted, hinting towards the chick behind him. But as Dean’s eyebrows rose disapprovingly Sam’s childhood do as Dean says instinct kicked in. Or at least that’s what Dean thought. 

Sam slipped a piece of paper off the table, to Dean’s horror he could see a number scrawled on it, and turned briefly to his “table partner”. 

“See ya babe! Gotta go!” 

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was this not his little brother Sammy, the anti-womaniser? 

 

As they approached the Impala Sam sensed the hostility Dean was giving off. “Hey Dean, you ok?” He asked as he straightened his bandana. 

 

Dean’s gaze hung on the bandana for a moment as he dropped into the drivers seat. “Fine. There’s nothing here, we’re leaving early tomorrow to check out a haunting.” 

 

Sam felt the brevity of his brother’s statement and thought it wise, for the moment, to pursue it no further. Hence the drive back to the motel was an uncomfortable one. Sam wasn’t sure what tonight would hold. 

 

~ 

 

As soon as the car pulled up Sam jumped out , not even leaving Dean enough time to turn off the ignition. As he leaned out the door, red peaked out from under Sam’s jeans, grabbing his brother’s attention immediately. As he snapped the motor off, the image of Sam’s underpants led his mind wandering. 

 

Wandering back two months to be precise. As he stepped out of the car his mind continued to travel, back to a hospital bed and it’s tall, dark eyed inhabitant. As he approached the open motel door his memory kept drifting, wandering into a sea of need that had swept him up two months ago. When he saw Sam bending over his duffel bag with his red trunks peeping out at him Dean’s mind headed straight into the wall built one month and three weeks ago. 

 

Sam felt Dean’s gaze upon him, searched his bag for a moment more and pulled another pair of jeans out of his bag. “Well I think I’ll hit the showers.” He said as he pulled off his bandana. 

 

“Why are you wearing that thing anyway?” Dean asked, “You look like a beatnik or something!” 

 

The words came out far more hostile then he meant them to, he didn’t even know why he said it in the first place. 

 

“What’s the problem Dean?” Sam replied, not a hint of hostility in his voice. 

 

“Nothing dude...” Even though there was something, the problem weighed Dean down like a lead vest, “...but you do look like you belong in the 80’s!” 

 

Sam smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. “Jerk,” he quipped. 

 

“Bitch.” 

 

Minutes later, the water that fell in the shower forced Dean’s mind to it’s feet, urged it to climb the wall of memory, willed it to see the rain rapping against the windows and the tears streaming down Sam’s cheeks. Dean shook his head, trying to sway his mind off its feet. His mind was proving unshakable. The room around Dean seemed to shift; the dark, poorly painted motel walls were now white tile, the carpet became vinyl. The windows had blinds instead of curtains, rain beating down upon them. The chair in the corner was pushed against the doorknob and the blinds on the door were pulled shut. But it was the beds; the two pale blue beds with the hospital curtains pulled back. One was empty but upon the other rested his brother. Oh, Sammy looked so frightened and alone, this hulk seemed so vulnerable. 

His mouth moved to say words that Dean did not hear, words he had heard before. But then, “Dean, I need you.” 

 

Dean snapped out of his daydream as the squeal of old taps being turned off broke his train of thought. And so there he was, back in the dirty, not to mention bleak, motel room. Realising he had been standing in the same spot for ten minutes he busied himself with his father's journal so to avoid any potential embarrassment. Unfortunately, the journal reminded him of the creature that had put Sammy in hospital in the first place. 

 

Sam pulled the bathroom door open, coming out in nothing but a towel and his bandana. His damp hair stuck to his face in places and somehow that damned bandana sprung a twinge in Dean’s groin. 

 

“Jeans were dirty,” Sam commented nonchalantly. 

 

Dean’s groin clenched again as Sam turned his back to him. The length of his little brother's back, the curves, the dips, the shape all began to force volume into Dean’s crotch. He uncomfortably pushed his father’s journal against his arousal, in some hopeless attempt to subdue it. 

 

“You’re freaking attached to that thing.” Perhaps pissing Sam off would distract Dean from his brother’s exposure and what it was doing to his now throbbing member! “You haven’t worn that thing since…” Then he trailed off. He only just remembered where he had seen it before. The hospital, the harpy, the night before it all; he had worn that very bandana. 

 

Sam looked at him contemptuously, “Since when Dean?” His voice mirrored his expression, “Really, I’m curious to know?” 

 

Oh shit, he’d done it now. Now Sam knew what he was thinking, or rather of when. Sam moved towards him, the towel shifting smoothly upon his hips. 

 

“Tell me!” 

 

The curtness of his little brother's voice almost made Dean jump. He looked away from his slowly approaching brother, biting his lip whilst making incoherent mutters. 

 

“Dean!” 

 

Dean shook his head for a moment, he didn’t want this to happen and yet at the same time he needed it more than anything! 

 

“Since before…” He couldn’t get it all out, he wanted to but he couldn’t! 

 

“Come on Dean!” 

 

“Sammy! I’m sorry but you can’t just put me on the spot like this!” 

 

That’s it, Dean thought, board yourself back into your little box! 

 

Sam’s look of disappointment forced the memory of an entire history of Sammy’s puppy eye trick to sweep over Dean. But this was no trick; Sam genuinely needed Dean to say it. It was the only way! 

Dean took a deep breath, no longer able to stand the look of despondency that had replaced the anger in Sam’s face. 

 

“Since… that night.” Dean forced out with great difficulty, “Since we first…” 

 

“It’s been two months Dean.” Sam disrupted Dean’s pause. “We can’t go on denying what happened. Nor how we felt!” 

 

“Or feel.” Dean muttered. 

 

Without warning Sam’s hands gripped his shoulders. Dean looked alarmed, the grip forceful but not painful. One of Sam’s big commanding hands moved up the back of his neck to his head and without much warning pulled Dean’s face towards him. His lips slip over Dean’s; moistening with each time they melted over Dean’s immobile lips. As Sam’s other hand worked down his brother’s back Dean began submit to the slow, wet movements of Sam’s mouth till they were at the same pace. Sam used his other hand to pull Dean towards him, their crotches clashing for a moment but springing to attention in unison. They pulled out of the kiss and paused, staring at the other for just a moment. 

 

“At the hospital,” Sam began as his hand worked down Dean’s back and into the back of his jeans, “…well it happened because we didn’t know what was going to happen and we both knew that we needed it before… before something happened to me!” 

 

Dean, whose hands lay on Sam’s hips, moaned a little as his brother’s hand massaged his ass slowly. Sam went on to say, “It was me, I wanted you more because I was afraid I wouldn’t make it and you- - you gave me what I wanted, what I needed because you were afraid you’d lose me!” Dean’s hands, which had been toying with the hem of the towel, froze. “But you want it just as bad, maybe more. And oh boy, Dean, am I gonna give it to you!” 

 

Sam pulled him in for another kiss, this time Dean was far more eager. Their tongues almost seemed to fight for dominance as they invaded the other’s territory. Not only was Dean’s erection throbbing within his jeans, but also he could feel Sam’s pressing against him since a towel didn’t do much to contain it. His shirt disappeared in the haze of passion, and to his delight he felt his and Sam’s chests pressed against one another. 

 

His hands explored the contours of his brother’s back as Sam’s groped, and to his surprise, probed Dean’s ass. It wasn’t that he was fingering him, but Sam’s fingers had disappeared between Dean’s toned ass cheeks, circling and teasing his hole. The tips of his long, talented fingers just entered but never penetrated Dean. As he popped open the button of Dean’s jeans, Sam slipped his bandana off. Dean moaned hoarsely as Sam parted his zipper, releasing some of the pressure on his pulsating hardon. He pushed his hand, still holding the bandana into his boxers and held Dean’s cock. He looped the bandana around it, pushed down the jeans and as he pulled on the elastic of the boxers, pulled the bandana, forcing the beast out for both to see. 

Dean was amused by the cheeky smirk on Sam’s face, far from his usual “pleasant & pleased” grin. 

 

His amusement suddenly disappeared. That smirk suddenly seemed to change everything because it really was so unlike Sam. 

 

“Sammy, I don’t think we should, you know…” His words said stop but his erection only continued to swell within the looped bandana. 

Sam pushed against him; they were chest to chest, Dean against the wall. 

 

“You know what Dean, you talk too much!” Sam said pushing his free hand against Dean’s full lips. 

 

“Sam, it’s just that-“ 

 

Sam’s hand holding the bandana slid down his grip on the piece of headwear and wrapped it around Dean’s boner. Dean released a small groan when the great hands gripped him, rolling his shoulders and grinding his shoulder blades against the wall. 

 

“I know you want it, better, you like it!” Sam mewed into Dean’s ear. 

 

“Well… I- I do want it but-“ 

 

“Then I know what to do!” Sam interrupted forcefully but that grin remained on his face. He slid the bandana up the shaft, tickling Dean’s cock head as it slipped off. The sensation made Dean lean forward to suck on Sam’s bottom lip. Sam lingered for a moment, enjoying the moment of affection then pressed his massive palm against his brother’s chest. Dean looked at him confused. Sam smirked again as he raised the bandana in front of them, tugging the knot loose. 

 

“I want you to open you to open your mouth.” This was obviously no request. Dean realised, with a small degree of disfavour, what it was his brother wanted. 

 

“Come on Dean, it’s what you need. It might not be the only way, but it’s the best way!” He chuckled. “Anyway, I know you! You’ll like it, you wont agree but you will like it!” 

 

Sam cocked his head and grinned, he obviously wasn’t going to give up on this one easily. 

 

“Open wide? I wont tie it too tight.” Sam reassured his brother. “Just open up!” 

 

Dean hesitated, sucking in his lips. But it was that smile that swayed him, it was those deep green eyes that tugged his jaw open. 

Sam’s smirk opened into one of the widest grins Dean saw on his face. Sam quickly had the bandana in his brother’s mouth and tied loosely behind his neck. But Sam saw the hint of fear in his eyes so he placed his hands on Dean’s cheeks and just looked into Dean’s glassy green eyes. 

 

And Dean saw it, saw past the cheek, past Sam’s attitude all night, saw past everything because he could see in Sam’s eyes his sincerity. Beneath his bandana he smiled, Sammy could see that he was finally ready. 

 

Sam dove into Dean’s neck, gnawing and licking his way up Dean’s neck. He dragged his bottom lip up to his brother’s ear and bit it ever so lightly. All the repressed emotions, all the lust, all the love that he couldn’t share was overflowing from within Sam. He was going to make this unforgettable. 

 

“Trust me Dean, it’ll be great!” Dean pushed his ear against Sam’s cheek. “I love you, just trust me.” 

 

Dean was as hard as he could be and Sam’s hand had returned to stroke him slowly. Dean found his own hands pushing up his tall seducer’s abs, they were like deep ripples as his fingers rose and fell till they reached his chest. 

 

His mind no longer wandered, it was lost along with his body, tangled amongst big hands, bandanas and the smile of the kindest person he had ever known. Soon his own hands found themselves between the part in Sam’s towel. Dean’s eyes widened as he grasped Sam’s cock. 

Holy Shit, it’s HUGE! Is what Dean would have said if there hadn’t been a bandana in his mouth. It wasn’t that thick, in fact Dean was thicker by the feel of it, but as he ran his hand back and forth he could tell the he was way longer than Dean. 

 

“Now busy hands, I have a second bandana, don’t make me tie your hands too!” Joked Sam and Dean let out a muffled snigger. Sam’s face became quite serious, a smile remained but he now meant business. “It’s time Dean.” 

 

In an instant those massive commanding hands shifted Dean away from the wall to the end of the bed. Dean began to turn, to crawl onto the bed since he knew that Sam would be on top but Sam’s grip moved from his shoulders down to Dean’s hips in an instant. 

 

“I need to see you.” Sam pled. 

 

Dean didn’t know how to react, he didn’t know if he was ready to be so intimate. There were so many barriers they had knocked down but such intimacy might bring everything down around them. All doubt was discarded when Sam placed the softest kiss on his cheek, keeping eye contact the entire time. 

 

Whilst Dean began to lay himself down on the bed, Sam continued to lay kisses upon his neck and face, holding him all the while. Once on his back Dean’s hands had minds of their own, caressing Sam’s still damp back and pulling him into every kiss. Then, at long last, they found their way to the towel that had never been removed and with one tug pulled it away. 

 

Dean grunted eagerly as Sam’s cock dropped between Dean’s slightly spread thighs. All the nerves in his body jumped to attention, sending a shiver through him not because of the contact of Sam’s cock but that they were now both completely naked. Sam was above Dean, kneeling with his calves on either side of Dean’s thighs, one hand propping him up as his other caressed Dean’s stomach. 

 

“Lube.” Sam said reluctantly as he pulled away. As Sam slid off him Dean went to sit up but once again that commanding hand fell on his chest. “Don’t move, stay right there!” 

 

For a few moments there was the sound of zippers, clothes being tossed about and then more zippers then Sam reappeared at the end of the bed. He smiled, not coy as before, but humble. 

 

“Man, you’re beautiful!” He mumbled. 

 

He placed the lube next to Dean and crawled onto the bed, but went no further than Dean’s throbbing member. He bit on his lip for a moment, contemplating as Dean had, if it were really time. But just as Dean had done, he looked into his brother’s eyes; eyes that begged for what they both wanted and Sam felt his anxieties dissipate like candle smoke. 

 

He took up Dean’s solid erection, as he kissed the crown it was apparent that all of Dean’s nerves had flown south as he released a muffled cry. He continued to groan as Sam twisted his mouth around Dean’s sensitive head. He was amused by how aroused Dean had become, hands groping the sheets and chest writhing about. He abruptly pushed his mouth down, almost engulfing his brother's entire cock. Dean cried out, just managing in his euphoria not to buck. Sam gagging on him would be a little awkward. 

 

“Dude, how thick are you!” Sam asked after slurping up Dean’s hardon. “And you’d be about, what, eight inches?” Dean nodded, that was exactly how long he was. “God damn, I can barely get my hand around it! Totally jealous!” 

 

Dean couldn’t see how, he had cast down a few glances at some choice moments and saw what must have been ten inches of throbbing Samuel Winchester! He shivered as Sam spread the lube around his hole. The cold sent prickles through him, hairs stood on end with each swirl of Sam’s finger. He grunted as Sam’s middle finger slowly entered him, knuckle by knuckle it penetrated his hole till Sam's other fingers prevented it going any farther. Sam slid it out, adding another finger as he fingered his older brother. After exploring Dean inside for a moment they were gone and back again with a third finger. 

 

“Are you ready Dean?” Sam asked as he coated himself in lube. Dean nodded, he was nervous but he was ready. 

 

“I’ve always wanted this,” Sam whispered as he used his fingers to spread Dean open. “Since before I even left for college. You have no idea how much I missed you! I really did.” 

 

Trust Sam to turn this into closure or something! Dean thought to himself. But Sam’s talented fingers meant his thoughts didn’t linger for very long, since the various sensations washed over him and carried all other thoughts away. 

 

“I wanted to call you, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you so badly! But… I just couldn’t.” The fingers slipped out so quickly Dean whined due to the cold emptiness. “But I got you now, vice versa, and I won’t let anything ruin that. You’re stuck with me, man!” 

 

He tugged Dean’s ankles up, forcing him to raise his legs and hook his ankles onto Sam’s shoulders, then placed his arms on the bed so that Dean could let his legs drop a bit, resting on his arms. Only thing was he had no way of “entering” Dean. 

 

“Guide me Dean?” Sam asked playfully. 

 

Yes Sammy he went to say but his voice was muffled just as his moans of pleasure had been. Sammy chuckled, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. 

 

Dean’s hand was intertwined amongst the various limbs but soon found it’s way between his legs. He wrapped his hand around Sammy’s cock and squeezed it, sort of how you pinch yourself in a dream. This, however, was far more satisfying! 

 

As the youngest Winchester began to push his hips forward, his older brother held his swollen erection steady. It finally met Dean’s extremely well lubed hole and Sam, with an impossible degree of ease, slowly slid his head into his brother. Dean winced, it was a bit unpleasant, and it burned but it didn’t really hurt. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow.” Sammy assured. “It’s just you’re very… tight. But I’ll take it slow, so, you know, it wont hurt.” 

 

Soothing, his voice was just so soothing Dean knew Sam must have been telling the truth. That voice would never lie, not to Dean. There was one thing Dean had heard about sex, gay sex that is. It was that you shouldn’t be tense, as in literally tense. So he did the best he could to keep himself calm; loose. 

 

Sam sank deeper, slowly but surely, deeper into Dean. He stopped what would have been halfway. But Dean grunted something to the effect of deeper, please, deeper! 

 

“Ask and ye shall receive!” Sam joked as he rolled his hips forward. 

There was also a feeling Dean didn’t recognize, as Sam pushed in he hit some nerves that Dean didn’t even realise existed sending a spike of pleasure through him. His hand grasped at Sam’s shoulder, clawing at the back of his neck as he groaned out from the bandana in his mouth. 

 

Sam began to gnaw at Dean’s wrist when he had finally filled Dean completely. It was an amazing feeling for both of them, Dean felt so full which was surprisingly satisfying and Sam was in awe from the feeling of Dean’s ass practically enveloping him. Sam drew back, pulling himself halfway out of Dean and pushed back into him. Dean moaned as he hit those nerves again, lost in the moment he bucked his hips upwards. The speed of Sam’s hips rolling back and forth increased more and more. He pushed in a little faster and harder each time. Dean desperately wanted to ask how Sam was making it feel so damn good, what was that feeling shooting through him with every thrust. 

It seemed Sam was a mind reader to because as Dean reached down to stroke himself Sam said, “Your, guh… prostate! That’s what’s… making it, eurgh… feel so good!” 

 

So that’s what a prostate's for, Dean thought to himself. 

 

As he forced more passion into each thrust, Sam too began to groan. The husky tone of his grunts and moans just about pushed him over the edge. He ran his lips across Dean’s collarbone, gnawing and moaning into his neck. The thrusts became merciless; Sam was riding him as fast as Dean was stroking himself; pretty damn fast to say the least! 

“SAMMY!” Dean screamed through his gag. Hot, thick liquid Dean exploded from him, streaking Sam’s chest and even so far as his chin. 

Sammy didn’t reply directly, instead his moans crescendoed to cries almost the level of screams as Dean forced out as much of his seed as possible. Then it occurred to Dean, Sam had heard Dean have sex dozens of times, Dean knew that, but Dean had not once heard his brother banging some truckstop chick or anyone for that matter! 

And it was amazing, the sound of his brother was just amazing. 

Soon Sammy pushed into him with the force of a manic locomotive as he shook out one hell of a spasm. 

 

“DEAN!” 

 

Dean felt something fill him even more, it wasn’t an obvious feeling but there was no doubt what it was. But Sam kept thrusting into Dean with less and less strength, each orgasmic shudder shook Dean just as hard till finally he fell limply beside Dean. 

 

“What a mess!” Sam exclaimed and looked at still gagged Dean, “Right! Let me let that for you.” 

 

He was so tired it was genuinely difficult to lift his arms to untie the bandana but one tug and it was loose. Looking down at the mess covering them he chuckled. 

 

“And I just showered!” 

 

He leant off the bed, grabbed the pair of red underwear he’d worn earlier and to Dean’s delight wiped them both clean. 

 

So they lay on the hard, single hotel bed, silent except for the mutual wheezing. 

 

“Hey Dean?” 

 

“What is it Sammy?” 

 

“You know that we’ve… sealed the deal.” 

 

“I do, and Sammy, I’m glad. I really am!” 

 

“From now on I’m yours, and dude, if you want me, you have me!” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too!” 

 

“Hey Sammy.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“It’s raining!” 

 

~ 

 

Fin for Now


End file.
